Quidditch makes us friends
by hopelessfangirl
Summary: Just a drabble showing Harry being friends with Draco in his 8th year after the battle of Hogwarts. Short and Sweet. Please R R etc.


Hi this is just a Harry and Draco one-shot, written for .com because I kind of felt like it. I do hope you like it my dears

* * *

"Scared Potter?"

"Oh, you wish ferret-face." Harry laughed

Harry and Draco hovered on their brooms so high above the Quidditch pitch that all the other players looked like flies beneath them.

It was their eighth year at Hogwarts. The war was over and most seventh year students had been invited back to complete their NEWTs should they chose to. Technically they were not in houses, but in spite of everything, or perhaps, worsened by everything, the old rivalries died hard, so when the eighth years played they inevitably ended up supporting and playing for their old houses.

Harry enjoyed Quidditch, he always had. The exhilaration of flying, he would never get over it, something that those from magical families had taken for granted never failed to amaze him. He was flying, swooping and gliding through the air, feeling the wind rush past him, surrounded by sky.

Now more than ever it was an escape for him. He wasn't the boy who lived. He wasn't the Chosen One who had defeated the dark lord. He was just Harry, looking for the snitch.

And Draco was no longer a former Death-eater who had been tasked with killing Dumbledore who had been acquitted on the strength of Harry's testimony, and his mother's actions. He wasn't even Harry's arch-nemesis, he was just a boy who he hadn't got on with when they were younger and someone whom Harry could have what he thought was a witty repartee when they exchanged joking insults and tried to out-fly each other.

Draco and Harry circled round each other as they scanned the earth below them for a flash of gold. It was hard. Half the stands were gold in support of Gryffindor and on the pitch the glinting of sunlight on the watches and glassed of other players was distracting. Countless times one or the other of them had mis-seen something and gone into a dive only to realise their mistake and pull up.

Suddenly Malfoy gripped his broom and began to speed towards the earth, Harry couldn't see the snitch, but immediately followed, he had over-taken Malfoy and urged his broom on, at the same time desperately scanning the rapidly approaching pitch for the snitch when he heard an amused laughter from above him.

"Spotted something golden boy?"

"Oh shove it Malfoy," Muttered Harry, flying back to join his Slytherin counter-part,

"Tut tut tut, someone's losing their touch I think" he chuckled, "Too much time hunting horcruxes, not enough time hunting snitches."

"I will hex you out of the sky."

"Only because you know that I'm a better seeker and it's the only way you'll win" Draco grinned and twirled around Harry, "Shall we dance Potty?" He gave a mock bow before looping round.

"Don't test me," said Harry, darting round Draco so fast that the blonde thought he was apparating.

The two had an odd sort of camaraderie that had developed since the new year had begun. After the battle of Hogwarts, when the death-eaters who had survived were being rounded up Harry had testified against countless witches and wizards, but he had vouched for Narsisa Malfoy, as she had lied to Voldemort that Harry was dead. Her love for Draco, like Lily's love for Harry, led her to defy the Dark Lord and contributed to his downfall. As for his defending Draco? He wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe it was because he really was Dumbledore's man through and through. But when he remembered how Malfoy had been that night in the Astronomy Tower, and when he remembered what he had seen in Snape memories he couldn't help but think that Draco, like Snape, deserved another chance. And he could offer it to him.

Now they were hardly bosom buddies, but they shared a number of the same classes in which they got along fine in and on clear days they would sometimes go and train together, still snipping at each other, and constantly trying to one-up each other, but they weren't trying to kill each other, which was better than last year.

So when Draco shot at Harry saying "Let's see how you'll look with another scar once I've knocked you off your broom," Harry just did a neat roll and chuckled,

"Please, I can still have you arrested you know."

"Nahh you wouldn't though,"

"Oh really?"

"It's your Gryffindor thing. Your too noble. You would be a shit Slytherin."

"Maybe, but you know what?"

"What?" Said Draco hanging upside down in front of Harry,

"You're a shit seeker." And with that Harry flew away, like a arrow from a bow, towards the miniscule twinkling of the tiny winged golden snitch. Cursing Draco wheeled his broom around and set off in pursuit, knowing as he did so that it was futile because Harry was already there and pulling out of his dive, waving his arm in the air and the crowd was cheering. He got off his broom and people from the stands rushed to him.

Draco dismounted next to him,

"So Potty, you got lucky"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, Goldilocks." Harry winked at him

"It was a fluke, you scar-headed little-"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night ferret-face"

"You're a bastard."

"You're a dick."

"Training this evening?"

"Quidditch pitch at 7."

So in a way, they were friends.

* * *

I think this is a drabble. It's meant to be stand alone but I do kindof want to make it into a story about their eighth year


End file.
